Internet Data Center (IDC) is a facility based on internet and used to house devices, which collect, store, process, and transfer data. It also provides internet related services. In general, a large internet service relies on single or multiple IDCs. For a fast internet access speed, a same internet related service is deployed in different IDC, especially in an area having a complex network environment. Even if in one single IDC, a same internet service is usually deployed on multiple devices for a high load capability.
Therefore, data interactions exist between IDCs and devices in the IDC. For example, when a device A in an IDC A in Shenzhen transfers files to a device B in an IDC B in Shanghai, data interact between IDC A and IDC B. In conventional methods and devices for transferring files, Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and User Datagram Protocol (UDP) are usually used. However, the TCP is reliable but inefficient due to long connection, and the UDP is efficient but unreliable.